U.S. Publication No. 2012/0016038, presented the ability to alter the hydrolysis rate of biocompatible cured oil compositions by altering the underlying fatty acid content of the starting material. The application also demonstrated that the rate of hydrolysis of the oil composition could be directly altered as a means to control the delivery rate of therapeutics. U.S. Publication No.: 2010/0183697 discloses the ability to couple non-cross-linked CMC and chitosan hydrogels to cured oil materials for use as an adhesion barrier was presented.
Needed are novel materials and related methods of manipulating the properties of films, anti-adhesion layers, coatings, gels and adhesive layers. Also needed are novel methods of preparing coating materials that have desired properties and that can be manipulated to achieve one or more desired outcomes or characteristics, such as the rate of hydrolysis or adhesive properties.